Bearings typically comprise an outer ring with a spherical bore, an inner ring and rolling elements such as rollers which engage and roll between raceways of the inner and outer rings. The rollers have a convex lateral surface and are maintained in predetermined spaced apart relation by means of a cage which also aligns them relative to the raceways with respect to this axes of rotation. The cage is a split cage, wherein each part holds one row of rollers and wherein each half of the cage is guided in a sliding manner in the bore of the outer ring. A loose guide ring is provided on the inner ring between the rows of rollers. A self lining roller bearing of this type is shown in West German Patent No. 848,125. This bearing has certain disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, the cooling effect of the lubricant on the inner ring is limited because of the shielding effect of the cage.